The Tattoo
by CyanBlues
Summary: This is a Zuistis, so please enjoy if your a fan about the couple. P.S. Zell isn't the only one with a tattoo...
1. Default Chapter

Notes: I don't own Final Fantasy 8, Square Soft does. This work is purely fictional, so please don't sue. I like using more unusual couples, so that is why I'm using the couple that is coming up in this story. This is one of my "necessaries" which means, it should probably be read before reading any of my future stories, or you'll be lost. The coupling in this story is Zuistis. You heard me right. Zuistis, as in, Zell+Quistis.  
  
  
  
The Tattoo  
By: CyanBlues  
  
  
  
"C'mon, Quisty!" giggled Selphie after splashing to waist-high water, "The water's fine!" Selphie, Rinoa, Irvine, Squall, Seifer, Ellone, Zell, and Quistis were at the only beach in Balamb, wanting to swim and get out of the summer heat.  
  
Everyone, but Quistis, had already splashed into the water, enjoying the cool water wash away the sweat from the sun. Quistis, at the thought of letting the others see her in a bathing suit, blushed.  
  
"No...we should be training for our next mission," said Quistis, trying to take charge as only she can. She failed. They groaned and returned to enjoying the water. Quistis sighed, then turned, but not before shooting them a wistful look.  
  
She walked away to a nearby log and sat down, back facing her long-time friends. She closed her eyes and bowed her head. "What'sa matter?" Inquired a voice.  
  
She gasped and fell off of the log in surprise. She turned her head and saw Zell smiling down at her. She looked him over then blushed.  
  
Zell was no longer the short young man with muscle over muscle. He had hit a major growth spurt and was now the tallest of the whole "gang". He still had all his muscle, but was a bit willowy now, which increased his already fast speed.  
  
He grinned and smiled down at her, his Mohawk (which, surprisingly, was natural) had for one of the first times, fallen out of the usual style. It couldn't have been much longer than Squalls hair, but it almost seemed alien next to Zell's face.  
  
"C'mon Quisty, tell me what bothering you," he said, face showing concern. "I-it's nothing," she stuttered, failing to cover up her nervousness.  
  
He gave her a look. "Suuuuuuure, and I don't have a tattoo on my face. It is SO obvious that something's the matter." Quistis looked up at him.  
  
Quistis's ice blue eyes met his cornflower blue eyes. She wanted to trust him. "Will you promise not to tell anyone?" she asked, sounding almost like a small child. He smiled in a mellow way, "Of course,"  
  
"Come with me," she said starting to the main road. Zell walked to the beach, put his shirt on over his wet wife beater, then jogged to Quistis, catching up to her in no time.  
  
They walked towards the garden, and into the hall with the dorms in it. Zell followed Quistis into her dorm room. "Go ahead and take a seat," she said walking to the closet.  
  
She entered the cramped place and closed the door. When she came out she was wearing a halter top. She turned around and untied the string.  
  
Zell gasped at what he saw. There was an angry, black tattoo along her back. It went along her spine, and seemed to spread out like branches on her shoulder blades.  
  
"When did you get this?" he asked, shock on his face. Quistis tied the strings, and faced him again. "I've had it since before Matron found me and took me in," she whispered.  
  
"That is freaky," he muttered. Having heard him Quistis exclaimed in anger, "It's not my fault I have it!" Zell stood up and looked down at her, "It's not that," he said.  
  
He pulled his tee shirt over his head then did the same with his wife beater. Quistis blushed, seeing his strong chest for the first time. He turned around and Quistis gasped.  
  
He had the exact same tattoo.  
  
  
  
  
Hehehehe....that's all for now. I'm going to continue writing this, no matter what people say, but that doesn't mean that I don't want people to review (hint, hint). I do hope that people who like Zuitis's enjoy this story. Flame if you want, but if you actually tell ways to maybe improve, that would be way more useful that telling me that I don't deserve to live because I like this coupling. :P Who knows, maybe I'll write a story with a coupling that you DO like...  



	2. Sun Bearer, Waiting on Me

Note: Since I got 8 reviews, I'll continue...which is something I would have done anyway...oh well! I got 8 reviews!!! I so happy...I would have been happy with only 2 or 3 reviews, but you gave me soooo much! I know I'm over dramatizing, but I think people would like it if the resident giant to be in a good mood, so, you know? I'm glad you guys (and girls :)) liked the story, that's always good.  
  
  
The Tattoo  
By: CyanBlues  
  
  
  
  
Quistis and Zell were currently sitting opposite each other, Zell back on his chair with Quistis on her bed. "What could this mean?" whispered Quistis, pulling her hand to her mouth, "Does this mean we're connected some how?"  
  
Zell thought it over, "Maybe Matron or Sis could help us with this?" Quistis looked thoughtful, "Yes, you are right, we should ask them this right away," she said regaining her nervousness.  
  
Zell peered at her, and gently put his hand on her arm, "If you want to," Quistis nodded with a small smile before moving to the closet, "I'll get changed," she motioned to him, "you should too, or at least put your shirt on. Who knows what people think we were doing," she finished with a blush.  
  
Zell looked down and saw his bare chest. 'Whoops, forgot about that," he stood up and looked over his shoulder at his chair, 'Eureka, I found it!' he pulled his wife beater over his head and adjusted it snuggly. He pulled his tee shirt on over it, and shook his arms to release his muscles, which had tensed.  
  
He turned to her, "I'll go start the Ragnok, meet me in front of the Garden, okay?" She looked at him, "Of course, I'll go ahead and inform Matron of our visit," Zell nodded, and left the room.  
  
  
Quistis called Matron, hooked her Save the Queen to her belt, and went outside, where the familiar red machine was waiting. She entered it and joined Zell in the cockpit.  
  
Meanwhile, at the beach, Rinoa felt a wind start blowing her hair behind her. She looked up and exclaimed, "Isn't that the Ragnok?!" In shock everyone looked to where she pointed and exclaimed.  
  
Zell started to relax as the familiar hum of the engines surrounded him. Quistis looked at him and saw a goofy smile on his face as his eyelids started closing. She grinned as she suddenly recalled something from her years at the orphanage.  
  
Quistis looked on as Zell snuck up to an old car that someone had left there for unknown reasons. He got in and turned on the engine. It was very noisy and made a strange sputtering sound.  
  
He grinned, leaned back, and fell asleep. In fact, Edea and Cid often found him like that in the morning.  
  
She grinned once again, before turning to the front to witness the magnificent view ahead of her. As always it took her breath away, leaving her in a place of bliss and beauty.  
  
Zell snuck a look at her. She looked like a little child witnessing magic for the first time in their life. His grin widened as he started flying slower, to let her have more time to enjoy the things surrounding them.  
  
Quistis smiled at him gratefully, and put her face closer to the window. Few minutes later, she could see the lighthouse, standing proudly at the beach. As they came closer, she could even see Edea waving her down.  
  
As soon as they landed, Quistis and Zell raced out and into Edea's arms. They embraced each other, for they felt like a family once again. "It's wonderful to see you again!" Edea exclaimed, almost crying in happiness.  
  
"Come, have some tea with me," she announced, clapping her hands, "I'll introduce you to the children while we make our way to the kitchen," Zell looked happily down at her, "You finally opened the orphanage!" Edea nodded, then smiled.  
  
They made their way, passing a young red haired girl by the name of Semina, a small black girl with rust colored hair called Minoa, and a set of male twins called Brades and Callin.  
  
The children where all playing happily, running and laughing. Zell looked longingly at them, either wanting to join them, or go back to the time when he was like them. Quistis gave a stern look, reminding him of the problem at hand.  
  
  
Quistis began, "We came-", "To ask why you have the exact same tattoos in the exact same place?" Zell looked astounded, "How did you know?!" Edea smiled in a bemused way, "I had you two were babies, I had to clean you somehow,"  
  
Quistis giggled as Zell turned a light shade of pink. Edea sat down, motioning them to do the same. She looked at them seriously, "The tattoos are part of the traditions of your people. What they mean exactly, I don't know, the woman who left you here only told me that much,"  
  
Zell looked confused, "Who was the woman?" Edea folded her hands in her lap, "She was Quistis's mother, and, apparently, your biological mother's best friend."  
  
Quistis seemed thoughtful, "Why does Zell have that tattoo then?" Edea looked out the window and watched the waves brake against the shore, "Because there was a war among the peoples who lived in the plains near your village. Zell was caught soon after he and you received your tattoos around birth. The peoples had tattooed his face as a sign that he was a prisoner, young as he was.  
  
"He was released a month later, when it was found out his mom was a 'sun bearer', it's what they call a sorceress, and they went back to terrorizing your village, trying to increase their territory. Since the war became worse day by day, she asked your mother," she waved her hand to Quistis, "to give you to me. Your mother was also worried about her little baby girl," she smiled towards Quistis, " and decided to give you up too.  
  
"She begged me to tell you, when you two became adults, to come find her," she said, eyes gaining a slightly saddened look. Zell looked determined, "Do you know where this was?"  
  
Edea frowned, "All she gave is a riddle," Quistis clenched her teeth in desperation, "Would you tell it to us? I'd do anything to find my mother...not to mention the origin of our tattoos,"  
  
Edea nodded her eyes warming, "It went like this 'Where the trees grow closer, and the rivers hollow the earth, there is a ray of sun waiting to lead you towards your place. Find the men of metal melted, walk along the setting sun. Your journey will then have begun, home with find you when you are done',"  
  
Zell suddenly saw a path in his mind's eye. It was a deserted path, dirt disheveled, with sharp rocks jutting up, here and there. At the far, far end he could see two figures, both dressed ceremoniously, seemingly waiting for something...or some one............  
  
  
  
  
Soooooooo...how was it??? Did you like, or should I re-do it?? Please, helpful reviews are nice and, well, helpful! I love hearing feed back! Review, review, review!  



	3. Unexpected Intruders

Note: If anyone feels that the chapters are too short, I'm trying to make this a sort of long story, and chapters will either be extremely short or medium length. I'm so happy with all good reviews I've received so far! Sorry if there are any problems with my grammar or spelling, but I type pretty fast and don't always use the spell check...I'll try my best to make this a good story to read, so if you know of any helpful tips, then I'd like it if you could share them with me. On with the story.  
  
The Tattoo  
By: CyanBlues  
  
  
Zell took off at top speed towards the Ragnok. "I know where to go!" he called back, voice almost cracking from his excitement. Apparently, it was contagious, for Quistis raced after him. "Wait for me!" she cried to him.  
  
Edea watched them jump into the Ragnok, a look of utter sadness on her face. "What's the matter, Edea?" She turned to him with crystal tears wetting her cheeks. "In a matter of time, I won't be their mother anymore...they won't be my children," she cried in anguish.  
  
Cid walked to her and incased her in a warm hug, "I know exactly how you feel..." he muttered. Unbeknownst to them, the van of a troop of renegade Galbadian soldiers was parked behind the Ragnok, with no one inside.  
  
Again, unbeknownst of them, there were a few more passengers in the Ragnok than before...  
  
"So, what's this place called?" Quistis asked, barely containing her excitement, "What does it look like?" Zell felt a trickle of cold sweat run down the side of his face, "Um...I dunno...hehe,"  
  
Quistis stared at him, her ice blue eyes boring holes into his skull, "What do you happen to mean by that?" she demanded, "Just what, do you mean by that?!" Zell audibly gulped, "All I saw was a path, don't ask me how, I just know where it is,"  
  
Quistis seemed on the verge of going beserk. Just then, an unwanted interruption came forth.  
  
Five armed and mentally unstable Galbadian officers stepped forward, with guns loaded. The one in front cackled with glee, "Well what have we here? Would this happen to be two of the seven people who prevented Galbadia from claiming ownership of the world? I sure hope so, because it's our turn to shine,"  
  
Quistis brought out her whip and Zell bowed to them in a signal to begin. The man started cackling again, and then cocked his gun. He readied it, then fired and hit...  
  
The ship's main computer. Red lights flashed everywhere, signaling an attack, which was too much for the ship. A feminine voice came over the intercom, "Please make your way to emergency escape pods, ship will crash within minutes...Please," the voice was repeating every few seconds.  
  
Zell let out a roar as he saw the officers take the pods and escape. He grabbed Quistis and they made a silent agreement. They both concentrated on the familiar beings nestled within their minds.  
  
Quistis called Quezecotl (AN: Don't know how to spell his name) and Zell called Bahamut. Within a few seconds the guardian forces where summoned and had broken through the hull of the ship, carrying their respective summoners.  
  
The wind whipped at them harshly and blew the two creatures apart. Zell turned and yelled for Quistis, who, in return, yelled back. Bahamut got blown towards a nearby forest, while Quezecotl got blow to a plain near that. A few miles away, the ever faithful Ragnok went up in flames as it hit the cruel earth.  
  
Yards above the ground, Bahamut and Quezecotl had no choice but to return to the confines of the human's minds. Zell fell, and bounced a few times across the ground into a tree. He winced as he felt his back finally land on a hard root jutting from the ground.  
  
Not too far away, Quistis rolled across the long grass on a plain. She held her head gingerly as she stood up on shaky legs. She looked towards the forest, looming like a long, dark tower, and pulled at her courage.  
  
She held her Save the Queen at ready, and entered the forest, keeping guard. She walked along, until she realized that there was a figure lying crumpled on the ground.  
  
It was Zell, and from the look of it, he was dead...  
  
  
  
Dun, dun, duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnn!!!! Man, that was probably really crappy, but I'm feelin' sorta sick today, so blame it on that if needed...^^;  
  
  
  
  



	4. Death

Note: This story is gonna take up quite some time, so I decided that after this chapter, I will only update 1-2 times a week. I have another story that I'm working on in the Sailormoon Crossovers section, and I haven't updated in, like, maybe two weeks or so? So if you seem to be constantly waiting for updates, let me know and I'll squeeze in an extra chapter or two. ;)  
  
  
  
The Tattoo  
By: CyanBlues  
  
  
If anything, Quistis felt numb. She slowly made her way to his body and bent closer to check his stats. She was right, he was dead. She didn't know what to do, this did happen unexpectedly, after all.  
  
Tears gushed out of her eyes, he was always like a brother to her. She never wanted to lose him this early. She started sobbing, and lay herself across his body in a loose hug. One word was uttered that echoed throughout the forest.  
  
  
No...  
  
A few miles away, a woman a few years older than Quistis turned her head. She had the exact same hair color and facial features as Quistis, only dark brown, almost black eyes.  
  
This strange woman rushed away from the tree she was resting on, and hurried to an older woman. The woman's clothing seemed cerimoneous, and rightly so, for she was a priestess to a sorceress.  
  
The woman she ran to was getting on in her years, and wore a mask the covered her eyes but didn't cover her dark auburn hair. "Mama, mama!" she turned her masked face towards the young woman from earlier.  
  
"What is it?" the aging woman questioned, "What has happened, Mireena?" The young woman, Mireena, was panting for breath, "Mama, I heard her...I actually heard her!"  
  
The woman took off her mask, revealing ice blue eyes tearing in happiness. She laughed lightly and said, "Well, my dear daughter, tell me what she said," Mireena looked up at her, "I believe something must have happened to the sun bearers child, for all I heard her say was 'no',"  
  
The woman tightened her lips, "We must tell Sequio immedeatly," She placed her mask back on her head and left her place at the end of a dusty and stoney path. She turned on her heels, and briskly walked through the trees, making her way to a large tree.  
  
"Mama, wait!" cried Mireena as she grabbed her own mask which was resting on the path, placed it over her smooth face. She chased after her mother, then followed her up the large tree to a lavishly decorated hut.  
  
The two women made their way into the hut, and stopped before a figure who was bowing her head. She was dressed in a beautiful robe, with her hair falling over her face. It was a bright blonde with white strands, battling to take over.  
  
The woman brought her head up, with her eyes still closed, "I know, Thalliae, I know that something has happened to my Zell. But something else I know, is that your Quistis shall be my heiress, and she will save my son,"  
  
After that was said, the woman opened her lids, revealing eyes with a color, that seemed to be, a mass of gold swirl with orange-yellow. They started to glow. As soon as that stopped, her eyes dulled until they where a greenish color.  
  
Thalliae seemed angry, "You forced all of your power onto my youngest child? Have you no mercy, she hasn't even met her own mother yet!"  
  
Sequio looked up at her, eyes half gold, half green, "No, I have but lent her my powers, for there is no other way to save my boy. As you know," she smiled, "I have a son who will be a much better sorceror, no offence though,"  
  
Thalliae's face took a look of confusion, "But you said..." she trailed off. "Hyne has allowed me a glimps into the future, she will be very close to him. She will take my position as leader, if my dear Zell refuses,"  
  
  



End file.
